A Message From The Heart
by Haley.and.Mckenzie.in.the.hood
Summary: Miley's back in Malibu after filming her all new blockbuster movie. Miley's been getting Emails from a mysterious contact what happens when meet face to face?


Miley breathed a heavy sigh as the plane took flight into the summer sky. To think she would be back in Malibu with all her friends and family after two months in Santiago filming her all new blockbuster movie. The plane would be landing in less than an hour Miley thought to herself logging onto her email, Ah yes just as she expected Lily,Oliver, Dad and of course Grandma had emailed her during the two months she'd been away. Lily had emailed to say how much she missed having her around and to let her know if any celebrities she happened to meet were single. She told her how Oliver wasn't Mr right and how they'd split up. _Oh no, I hope__I don't have to split my time again_ Miley thought remembering the last time they broke up over something stupid but she still loved them both equally, Okay maybe Lily a little more but she could never tell Oliver that. Miley replied explaining how lonely she had felt the past two months without her best friend by her side and how she hadn't met any celebrities that were single but she would keep an eye out for an opitunity when she returns to Santiago the following month. Oliver's email hadn't much difference to Lily's except for the fact that he was heartbroken over the break up and he wouldn't lay eye's on another female again. Miley laughed at this, She knew Oliver meant well but never laying eyes on another girl again?That's like Dad saying he will give up on Apple pie for his Christmas resolution and even he couldn't keep his word.

She read Dad's next, he seemed to be living the dream with Jackson always with his supermodel girlfriend and Rico's being out of business. Rico actually seemed A LOT happier without the Rico's shack. He had even made an appointment to get his haircut and washed more regularly._Hmm Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves_ Miley thought to herself as she replied to her DAD. Finally she read Grandmas which brought a smile to her lips. Grandma had told Miley all about her family back in Crawly Corners coming up to Hollywood for the premier of 'Love Exists?'. Miley LOVED her Grandma second to Dad. Miley told her all about the FUN time she had had filming the quickly pressed send and decided to log out until a little icon popped up saying she had a new message, Miley clicked the little Icon and ended up on the conversation page of someone she had never met before. At the top of the screen it came up with Online and _Mysterious is typing._ The screen name made Miley more suspicious then ever.

Mysterioussays; Hey, Who are you?..

You_Are_The_Music_in_me_xsays; Hi, I was going to ask you the same thing, how did you get my email?...

Mysterioussays; I don't actually know I was checking my emails and you popped up, Allow me to introduce myself I'm Jessie, and you are?.

Miley thought to herself for a moment, _maybe I shouldn't tell him my real name maybe its not even a he, should I ask?No that could be rude but then I don't know this person and probably will never meet them so I might as well ask. Right think of a name Miley, err Haley? No that doesn't suit brunettes. Hmm Lily? No. Er Tara, Kirsten? Melissa?..Melissa would be perfect.._Miley typed back straight away.

You_Are_The_Music_In_Me_xsays; I like that name you know I once had a Hamster called Jessie but he died. Melissa I'm Melissa _(I wasn't telling a full fib Dad was going to call me Melissa but Mom thought Miley suited me better)._

Mysterioussays; I like how your referring me to a dead Hamster Melissa...

You_Are_The_Music_In_Me_xsays; No offence I meant to add not that it was meant to refer to you 'you'. Anyway I've got to go now, My plane just landed.

Before 'Jessie' could say anything more She logged out and shut the lid of her laptop, The beautiful views of Malibu spread out before her as she pulled her suitcase out off the plane. Jackson, Lily and Oliver were waiting to welcome her home near the seating area.


End file.
